The present invention relates generally to an image printing apparatus for printing images received by a receiving apparatus via an interface compliant with the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 standard for example and, more particularly, to an image printing apparatus capable of printing an electronic program guide contained in received formation.
The IEEE 1394 standard defines the physical and electrical standards of connectors for interconnecting various devices. The devices equipped with IEEE 1394 compliant interfaces are physically interconnected to realize so-called Hot Plug and Play functionality which supports the high-speed digital data transfer between these devices and the automatic setting of connections therebetween. The IEEE 1394 standard, currently widespread as a de facto standard serial interface, has capabilities of preferentially transferring data which must be transferred in constant timed relations, making the standard suitable for the handling of multimedia data.
For the distribution of images and music by use of the Internet or satellite broadcasting for example, it is desired to add these images and music with associated text data, program guides for example, as character screens.
The equipment for use in the distribution of sounds and moving images for example includes STBs (Set Top Boxes), which is a device for connecting a commercially available television receiver with a CATV or the antenna for receiving satellite broadcast, television receivers, and printers.
With related-art printers which print NTSC-size television screens, as they are, displayed by an STB or a television receiver, however, because television screen is significant inferior in resolution than print, the related-art printers cannot print television screens as clearly and legibly as print.
Some related-art printers compliant with the IEEE 1394 standard provide a method of printing television screens by preparing vector fonts on the STB or television receiver side, developing character images for print, and executing color segmentation and other necessary processing to print television screens. However, this method requires having, on the STB or television receiver side, a buffer memory in which a print character image is developed, which increases the load on the STB or television receiver side, requiring additional resources accordingly.